piffandomcom-20200223-history
RESPECT FOR ANIMALS - Dumb animals
A bloody PIF from the UK in 1985, by LYNX/Respect For Animals the same company that made the scavengers (Although this one is a thousand times more tame) RATED 18 NICKNAMES: "Catwalk chaos" DESCRIPTION: The PIF opens up with a woman preparing to walk down a catwalk wairing an oversized fur coat. She then starts walking down as some photographers franticly take pictures of her and two other woman that appear from behind the stage, both wearing fur coats too. An old woman in the crowd looks at them through some glasses that don't have arms (like a total snob). We see some shots of the three women walking down the catwalk while some of the audience members clap them on, and the women posing for the cameras. The first woman we see then turns around at the end of the catwalk and one of the audience members notices blood has splattered onto her cheek. Then suddenly, massive amounts of blood then comes out of the fur coat as the woman turns round, causing everyone in the area to freak out. A few seconds later the stage is empty as everyone ran away. The woman then drags her coat along the stage, the camera freezes on the shot. The screen cuts to a black background as text fades in that reads It takes up to 40 dumb animals to make a fur coat But only one to wear it It then fades to the RESPECT FOR ANIMALS logo, above it's address, phone number, email and website (In the video above, the PIF has been slightly updated so that the logo appears underneath the text) MUSIC: Dance-like-music (which sounds like Venus by Bananarama which later morphs to Thriller by Michael Jackson) can be heard in the background, it then starts sounding more aboriginal as the blood comes off the coat SOUNDS: Chimpanzees and other animals can be heard, alongside some buzz saws as the blood comes off the woman's coat TRIVIA: There's surprisingly a lot of interesting facts about this PSA *This was originally made for Greenpeace, but they disowned it! (Shock!) *LYNX repurposed this ad before it renamed it as ”Respect for Animals” in 1992. *Pee-Wee Herman, yes, THAT Pee-Wee Herman, can be seen in the crowd (either that or it's a massive coincidence but it is actually Robert “Bob” Marlow dressed up as the 80s pop singer, Klaus Nomi.) *The original cut had the word "Bitches" instead of "Animals". But it was later taken out because... CONTROVERSY: The word "Bitches" was seen as sexist and offensive towards women, so they took it out and replaced it with "Animals" (Honestly, I think it suits it better) But that didn't mean that this PIF was free from controversy. The usage of the blood in this PSA caused a lot of uproar from it's viewers. AVAILABILITY: Fairly common on YouTube, Also uploaded to the Respect for Animals official channel in HD SCARE FACTOR: High to Nightmare. The blood (Although nowhere near as gory as "scavengers" or "The chase") can really catch lots of people off guard on their first viewing, as well as the sound effects used towards the end too. Category:Lynx Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Animal Cruelty PIFs Category:Violent PIFs Category:Cinema PIFs Category:Animal Rights PIFs Category:Respect For Animals Category:1980's PIFs Category:1985 Category:Greenpeace